


More Than You Know

by Anonymous



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Action, F/F, Pharmercy, Romance, Violence, Widowtracer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: After the omnic war had come to a peaceful end, Overwatch and Talon decided to work together after disposing of the Talon leader that caused harm on the 3 agents. One day a group called Toxic Veil (Poison Veil) set out a mission to destroy Overwatch for good with that they set off a bomb with the help of someone very important to Tracer, it sparked a fire in the agents of Overwatch after they realized who Toxic Veil injured; Angela Zeigler. truths and history begin to unfold.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will have foul language and sexual innuendoes so cautious on reading. This is mostly Pharmercy with hints of WidowTracer. I'm MarsThePanda00 sorry if my name doesn't show up.

"So tell me what happened," Winston spoke with a worried tone in his voice as he stared back at Angela who looked more stressed as usual. After the attack at King's Row, she started acting... Differently. Something happened that she is holding back, but what? Angela finally broke the silence and looked up solemnly to Winston's gaze

“I have been visiting Gab-- I mean Reaper. He is still silent and won't tell me anything.”

Winston nodded to show how he was still listening.

Ever since the defeat of Talon a year and the end to the organization a year ago, Reaper, Widowmaker, and Sombra were placed under temporary confinement at the Overwatch base. Talon was executed a few days after his capture.

They were able to stop the terrorist organization with the help of the United Nations. After aiding in the end of the Omnics War five years ago and informing the heinous experiments Widowmaker endured (based on what Tracer told them), they were happy to oblige. Overwatch was recognized for their heroism and contribution to world peace once again and everything seemed to return to the good old days.

However, it was not over yet.

A new threat Toxic Veil revealed itself to the world recently and sought to achieve where Talon has failed. They were the one that planned the surprise attack on the King's Row Research Center where Angela was.

The clocked ticked by and Angela finally broke the silence between them.

"I was finding more efficient ways to strengthen blood cells and prevent cells from decaying as fast. Like with... Reaper's case."

Winston nodded slowly. He understood that she was hard on herself for making Gabriel the way he is now. But he knew he can no longer go back; based on what he knew.

"But then a flash went off from the hallways and everything went blurry. I tried ushering everyone out to safety, but then I saw something."

She hesitated for a second, then went back to talking.

"A woman, with red hair and freckles was nearby the explosion. I tried calling out, but she must have been frightened and ran off. She looked different from the other agents of Toxic Veil. She was not wearing the same black outfit as them, but I think she had something to do with it."

"Can you elaborate more?" Winston replied. He suspected a certain girl that fitted that description, but he wanted to make sure. It was best to gather as much information as possible than falsely accuse someone. That would be illogical.

"No, that is all I know. She was too far away and the smoke blurred my vision."

"Then why were you so shaken up to say what happened? It seemed nothing out of the ordinary. We've dealt with cases similar to this in the past." Winston reassured her.

"I know, but something doesn't feel right as if I seen her from somewhere. I worry things will turn out for the worst.” Angela said in a low tone as she fidgeted her fingers.

Winston smiled as he placed a furry hand on her shoulder. “We can talk about this later. As of now, we all need a break. You did the best you could today.”

Angela returned back a smile. “Thank you. I just need to freshen up and talk to someone to get this negative nonsense out of my head. Thank you again.”

"No problem,” Winston pulled her into a hug and walked back into his chair. “Maybe we can hang out later like old times and catch up with what's going on."

"Should I bring some bananas?" Angela smirked.

"STOP." Winston grunted in reply. If he had a dollar every time someone said that joke, he could have already funded Overwatch without the government's help.

Angela chuckled and closed the door behind her. Winston heard her footsteps echo through the hallway and die down. He was all by himself again. He adjusted his glasses and glanced through the window. He sipped his coffee and looked towards the familiar stars he once grew with.

Let's hope things are not as bad as they seem.

***

She sighed quietly when she entered her lab and leaned against the door heavily and stared at the floor. Angela can't imagine what could happen to Overwatch and their agents.

“What happens if this all starts a war… I just can't let people die. They don't deserve this kind of treatment” she whispers softly before stopping herself from falling and drifted to sleep on her desk, letting her eyes give up on her. She needed the slumber to prepare for another unpredictable day.

When morning came, Angela was awoken by the sound of alarms blasting at their maximum level. “Mein Gott… give me few more hours to sleep…” she grumbled still running on 3 hours of sleep. When she was about to doze off again, she saw a female figure in the corner of her eye entering her room in search of something.

She snapped herself out and rushed to get her gun that was luckily beside her. She lifted her weapon and spun around swiftly to see what the intruder was doing. She was about to shoot but held her fire when she saw it was only Lena Oxton.

“Lena? What's wrong?” she asks when the Brit quickly turned to her and locked her eyes with her surprised.

“Ah, Doctor Ziegler! Sorry I must have woken you up. I was just looking for something to help my chrono accelerator markings go away.” she says apologizing to the smart blonde.

“Oh no, it's alright Lena. I just got startled that's all. Any trouble with your chrono accelerator? Need me to tell Winston to fix it up for you?” she replies staring at the Brit who fidgeted shyly turning red as she went to the medic.

“Could you fix my chrono accelerator instead? I don't want to bother Winston, we all know he's super busy creating things.” she responds. There were only two people that knew how to touch up her accelerator: Winston and Angela.

Angela smiled softly at her and nodded pulling up a comfy chair to let the Brit get comfortable while she fixes it. There was a comfortable silence before Angela decided to break it. “Lena, please be careful out there... Toxic Veil is starting to make their move on Overwatch. We don't know what could happen.” she says softly to Lena, having grown a motherly affection towards her almost as if she were her daughter.

Lena nodded with a soft hum as the Brit watched the medic fix her accelerator with no trouble. “Doctor Ziegler… were you… okay when the attack happened? It must have been scary that all of a sudden someone set off a bomb while you were working.” she says honestly she would've been traumatized and paranoid that anything like that could happen at any given moment.

It was 2 minutes after they conversed when the Swiss stopped finishing the chrono-accelerator. Angela got up from her chair and unlocked her cabinet door of medicine and crouched down to look for the lotion and tossed it to Lena for her to catch.

“Use this. It should help out with the marks. You know where I am usually if that doesn't help.”

“Thank you so much Doctor Ziegler! Have a nice day!” Lena chirps happily before she zips out of her office into the large hallways that Overwatch built.

Angela let out a sigh and looked up at the clock.

“7 o’clock already? Maybe I can finish up some paperwork and call it a day.” Angela rubbed her tired eyes one last time and settled down on the crowded desk once again.

It was 1:56 and Angela looked as if she rose from the dead. Several times. She was already gulping down her 6th cup of coffee today as dark circles sag around her weary eyes. She just finished five reports and ten research papers and she still had to look up more ideas to improve medical properties.

She really needed a break.

The door suddenly swings open and Angela can't help but grin.

“Speak of the devil.”

Fareeha returned back a smile and place a plastic bag on the desk.

“I brought some food from the cafeteria. I didn't see you down there so I assumed you were still busy working.”

Angela pulled out a plastic bowl from the bag and blushed.

“Aww, someone worries about me! That is cute. But thanks for bringing me some brunch. I don't think I could have lived off of coffee for so long.”

For a couple of minutes, they caught up with how their week was so far as the sounds of laughter and chewing filled the room.

“So I said” Angela exclaimed, “that will be the day I marry Genji when you start going to the gym!”

Fareeha snorted and almost choked on her grilled chicken. Angela was always open with her. When she talked to other members, she was cheerful, calm, gentle, intelligent, angelic. But with her, it was as if she was more, human, relatable. The Angela she knows was still kind and generous, but also charming, witty, and sometimes joke around. They always showed the best of each other together. Was it because they formed an unstoppable duo? They complete what the other lacks? They do not know and do not care. Their company was enough.

“Why do people think you have a thing for Genji anyway?” Fareeha questioned. She remembered how Overwatch members thought those two were going to be a thing.

“I don't know! Sure he is quite sweet, but he is not my type. He gets especially annoying in the battlefield. Like, I know you have some rivalry or tension with your brother, but can you at least stay near the payload or to me? He tends to stray from the group and it can get really stressful.” Angela slumped in her chair as she reminisces the number of times she almost crashed into a wall because Genji tried to follow another terrorist.

“Thank you” Angela smiled “I really needed someone to listen to me. I love you.”

Fareeha walked over to the doctor and embraced her with a hug. The soldier caressed her lover’s cheek and pulled her in for a kiss. Oh my God. If there was a God, his lips would not be as soft and gentle as Angela’s. Angela hugged Fareeha as her fingers combed the blonde’s silly hair.

Little did they know, the Egyptian forgot to close the door on her way in. They were too engrossed in each other's embrace, they could not hear the light footsteps heading toward the office.

“Doctor Ziegler! I am here for my-- oh.” The cyborg stood there motionless as the Swiss doctor was pulled in the Egyptian soldier onto the medical bed.

“Okay. I will come back later.” Genji silently closed the door and tiptoed away and turned around.

That was awkward.

(CHAPTER 1 END!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tracer trying to get Amelie/Widowmaker to open up a little bit but managed to almost forget the anniversary of Emily's and hers. SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS SHORT WE TRIED OUR HARDEST TO MAKE IT INTERESTING.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY IF THE CHAPTER IS SHORT WE TRIED OUR HARDEST TO MAKE IT INTERESTING.

Tracer's POV 

I woke up out of bed around 7 a.m. as per usual, but this is no ordinary day. Overwatch members are finally able to visit the Talon prisoners and I can finally have a decent conversation with Amélie without fighting at each other's heads! After what those Talon-jerks did to them, to her, I believe they deserve a second chance.

 

When I finally arrived at the correctional facility, I was already buzzing! I was greeted by several soldiers outposted by the doors.

 

“Morning chaps! Are you doing alright?”

 

“We're doing fine Tracer,” a guard replied with a stern look. “The prisoners are stable for now.”

 

“Aww! They aren't so bad. They just need a little push that's all. They’ll come around.” I used my iconic smile to try to cheer up them up. Seriously, is everyone tired this week?

 

“Well,” the other guard added, “Widowmaker is still not showing any signs of change. She just… sits there and reads.”

 

I wasn't fazed by the guard's warnings. I already knew that Amélie was just being… Amélie. Like how she would occasionally snipe from the window and purposely miss to wake me up. I literally jumped out of bed and almost wet myself!

 

Finally, the guards opened the door and I entered the facility. The room was a lot smaller than I had imagined. I sped past the reception desk and even more guards. Then, I made it to the office. Whoo! That was quite a walk to get here. Three monitors glowed from the back of the room as I was compelled to walk towards it.

 

One screen showed the room where Gabe paced around irritatedly. Another one had Sombra looking bored as Hell. It's so weird to see her without most of her technology stuff. And then there's Amélie. GOD, she looks stunning. She was reading a book just like the guard said.

 

I asked the men to let me see her and the brass doors hissed open.

 

“Cheers love! The cavalry's here!” I strolled over to where she sat. “Whatcha got there love?”

 

She didn't glance up from her book. Classic Amélie. Always hard to get.

 

“ _La Dame Aux Camélias_ _”_ by Alexandre Dumas,” she replied with her smooth, cool voice. “Its translation is _The Lady of the Caméllias_.”

 

“You must really like it, don't you?” She did not respond a second time and a trail of silence filled the atmosphere.

 

I had so many questions to ask her: Why did she not talk about Talon? Why has she not attempted to escape yet? Did she remember anything about her life before transforming into Widowmaker?

 

“I found that there was no point to escaping when there is nothing to run back to.” I flinched a little from the response. It was if she read my mind.

 

“How did you know I was wondering about that?”

 

“You tend to think aloud. And you're quite predictable and easy to read”. She looked up with a sly smirk on her face.

 

I cupped my hands over my face as I blushed with embarrassment.

 

“Well,” I flustered from the response. “Looks who’s opening up!”

 

We continued to talk for a while. I didn't get any answers from her, but I really enjoyed talking with her. I can see her opening up a little! And soon, she will be out in no time.

 

While I was describing my weekend, my phone buzzed from my pocket. I excused myself as I viewed the screen with bold letters:

 

Happy 4 Year Anniversary Lena!

 

Love, Emily

 

“OH BLOODY HELL! OUR ANNIVERSARY! I ALMOST FORGOT!”

 

I urgently hugged Amélie as she unexpectedly hugged back. I raced toward the door and glanced back.

 

“I am sorry for the short talk love! I promise that I will come back tomorrow.”

 

I headed straight for the flower shop and planned to get a bouquet of flowers, but I wondered about the look on Amélie face when I left.

 

***

 

I had to fast walk my way back to the apartment because my chrono accelerator was recharging from all the trips I made around town. I restlessly knocked on the door as I tried to make myself look presentable. Emily opened the door and a smile blossomed on her face as I presented her with the bouquet.

 

“Sorry for being late love. Happy Anniversary!”

 

We embraced for a hug and joined our lips together. It was after if time stood still for a few minutes and we could stay like this forever.

 

Our lips parted and all we could do is break out into laughter.

 

“I’m gonna make us some dinner. My treat!” I finally let go and we headed back to the room.

 

“Try not to burn the food this time,” Emily smirked as she set up the table.

 

“Hey! Not all the time!” I pouted overdramatically and crossed my arms. 

 

For the rest of the night, we feasted on the overcooked chicken breast with pineapple sauce (one of my weird experiments) and cuddled to a fantasy movie that was on the telly.

 

I think we ended up sleeping on the couch that night. Although my neck was sore the next day, I couldn't be happier.

 

***

Amelie's POV

 

The moon crept over the horizon and illuminated the desolate sky. The echoes of laughter and footsteps filled the isolated room of despair. The last page was flipped and the book came to a close.

 

“If Talon still existed, I would have busted a way out of this place. Still, this was more comfortable than anything they would have ever offered her. I wonder how Reaper and Sombra are holding up,” Amélie thought to herself.

 

The next thing she knew, she was thinking about a specific speedy hero.

 

“Why is she so nice to me?” Amélie pondered. She had no reason to be nice after everything she had done. From the assassination of Gérard Lacroix and Tekhartha Mondatta to many other countless lives, the best thing Tracer should be doing is keeping her distance. However, she talks as if they were best of friends. What a foolish little girl.

 

“Hola mi amiga.”

 

Widow suddenly turned to the corner as a purple hologram appeared out of thin air

 

“Sacré motherfucking bleu _.  _ How did you get a microchip in here?” Widowmaker questioned.

 

“They can't confiscate what they can't see,” smirked Sombra, “plus, I placed a microchip on your little lover when she passed by the door.”

 

“For the last time Sombra, I am not in love with her.”

 

“Okay, okay relájate,” Sombra teasingly apologized. “Either way, you still like her. Don't lie to me araña. Un burro sabe mas que tu.”

 

Widow paused a moment to look back on Tracer. A relentless killer falling in love with this stupid puppy (Tracer)? She would rather die than admit. She grimaced at the thought of it and turned toward Sombra.

 

“Whatever you think is between me and that sorry excuse of a woman, you are wrong.”

 

“Suit yourself. Adiós amiga.” And like that the hologram receded away. Widowmaker was all by herself once more.

 

She turned towards the moon one last time before heading to sleep and whispered to herself:

 

“Dieu dammit.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it we tried hard to make it interesting. - M and H
> 
> British Phrases/Expressions:
> 
> (to be) buzzing = exhilarating  
> Chaps = friends  
> Bloody Hell = (insert cuss word) (What do you expect? It is what it is)  
> Telly = Television
> 
>  
> 
> Spanish Phrases/Expressions:
> 
> Araña = Spider  
> Relájate = Relax/Chill/Calm down  
> Amiga = Friend (said to Girls)  
> Adiós = Bye/Goodbye.  
> Un burro sabe mas que tu = A donkey knows more than you.
> 
>  
> 
> French Phrases/Expressions:
> 
> Dieu = God  
> Dieu Dammit = God Dammit  
> Sacré Bleu = Expression of surprise, exasperation, or dismay.  
> La Dame Aux Camélias by Alexandre Dumas "Lady of the Camélias"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There is more than what meets the eye"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO Double update today hahaha hope y'all like it my editor and I worked on it for a while and this was one of our upcoming good ones.

“Alright gather around! I have new information about Overwatch from our little elf here,” Demi yells loud and clear as everyone in Toxic Veil began to circle their leader. “We all know their secret weapon is their most precious healer Angela Zeigler, codenamed Mercy. If we take her out we can break Overwatch and bring them out of business.”

 

The minions listened closely as they murmured and nodded in agreement.

 

“They’ll be going on a mission on May 10th. Every agent will mostly be gone and out of the base to help the crisis in Venezuela. Meaning perfect timing to attack and leave her defenseless. Does anyone have any suggestion on how to approach the base?”

 

The shadowed figures turned over to each other and conversed over their plans. “By helicopter?” “No, that will cause attention you idiot!” “How about we use a disguise and attack once we walk in?” “Travel by grappling hook?” “What the fuck is wrong with you.”

 

“Why don’t we just lure her out?”

 

Everyone diverted their full attention at the dark figure lying on the corner. Demi stood up and raised her voice so that the mysterious anonymity could hear. “What do you mean by “luring her out?”

 

“Well, without a hacker or any specialist, we can’t infiltrate their base. They will probably have a strong security left at their base so it won’t be as easy as it seems commander.” Demi could see the figure smile from a distance as she scowled, knowing that she was right.

 

Demi was getting angry, “Then what do you suggest? If you’re so confident, then why don’t YOU call the shots? Make my FUCKING day.”

 

The person did not lose their cool and kept taking, “Well, we can bring her out by going with someone whom she trusts, make her lose her guard, and then, we attack all at once. But not everyone, of course. We will still have others on watch if anyone tries to interfere or come in our way.” She wrapped up and the group went silent. That was pretty flawless and the leader strutted over to where the figure still stood.

 

“Well, do you know anyone that can lure her out?”

 

“Don’t worry,” they assured with another smile. “Just leave it to me, Commander.”

 

***

 

Mercy sighed as she finished another minor report for Gabriel’s decaying cells seeing she was slowly getting closer to the answer of life and death. She stopped for a brief moment letting her eyes wander to the digital clock as its bold blood red letters show 11:05 pm before she decided a small break wouldn’t hurt after all.

 

“Yet again no food… Jack or Ana should put a sign for all food eaters to save some leftovers for me,” she grumbled tiredly, hearing her stomach growling back in response. She closed the refrigerator door again and walked to what many would call the “healthy fruit bar” by Zarya.

 

Mercy looks through the cupboard and groaned, only managing to see a banana. She stared at it for 10 straight minutes and accepted defeat.

 

“Probably Winston did it on purpose from the comment I said to him a few weeks ago,” she thought chuckling before she grabbed it. At least she got something for her stomach.

 

After she ate it, she disposed of the banana peel in the trash bin that was used for the garden Hana had begged for years to make it a reality. It was really only made after Hana had threatened to reveal Jack’s dirty little secret.

 

Angela whips her head towards the unexpected knock on the front brass door and got confused since every Overwatch agents get in by their identification card, “Must be a rookie that forgot.” she thinks while she unlocks it with her own card. Her eyes widened as she sees Pharah in front of her with food.

 

“Fareeha!? I thought you went to the mission why are you back in here so early you're supposed to come back on the 13th?”

 

“Well,” she responded, “Soldier 76 said that the trip was postponed for another day since the ship broke down and the forces at Venezuela are gaining more ground. Plus, I may have forgotten my identification card back in the room… Hahaha…” she chuckled apologetically. “Sorry.”

 

Although this was rather unusual for the trip to suddenly be canceled, she was still happy to see her favorite Egyptian girl. “Since, you’re free at the moment and I need a breather, how about we get some lunch? All I got was a banana.”

 

“Oh! From Winston right? Did you joke about his appetite again?” Fareeha smirked as she hooked her arm around Angela.

 

“Everybody jokes about him. You have got to admit, it’s never normal when nobody mentions it.”

 

“True,” Fareeha pecks a kiss on her forehead as they usher outside the cafeteria, “How about this, I can cook for you at home and we can put up a movie?”

 

“That sounds lovely.” They enjoyed each other’s embrace as they decided to walk their way back to their cozy little home.

Mercy had to unlock their room since Fareeha ALSO lost her room key. This is just ridiculous. Now she has to add spare keys to their shopping list and give her a lecture about organization.

 

Their apartment is quite quaint for a two person apartment. They had a cream-colored living room accompanied with a matching kitchen. Their bathroom was meant for one person to occupy, but they could manage sometimes (If you know what I mean…). Their bedroom is next door and has a nice shade of blue and yellow. How fitting. They put their belongings away as she secured her pistol and accessories in her safe.

 

“So what do you want to eat Habibti?” Fareeha asks staring at Angela rather oddly but Angela just shrugged it off as her mind playing tricks on her after all she does drink from the coffee mug for hours due to her experiments.

 

“Maybe we can make something with leftovers from the fridge. I think we are low on pasta though.” She was so busy with work these days, she can’t even manage life at home.

 

“You go rest and turn on the tv and leave the work to me. It seems like you need it.” Fareeha replied.  Mercy made a worried glance at her lover. She knows her cooking is not the best, but she was too tired to complain. She shuffled over to the couch like she was ordered to and flipped through the channels. Nothing exciting on.

 

Another thirty minutes went by and Fareeha pulled out two plates and two pairs of utensils on the table. “Dinner’s ready!”

 

She seated herself and looked at her plate. It looks a little bit burnt and soggy, but it looks like it’s Kushari. She twirled a few noodles and hoped it was edible. During their meal, they chatted about future plans and what to do after Pharah would come home. She was finally starting to relax and get her mind off of her work and Reaper a little bit and eased into her chair. After, they moved to the couch and watch some romcoms that were on. Fareeha had her arm around her waist as she laid her head on the soldier’s shoulder. This was perfect: her girlfriend and some peace and quiet.

 

“Hey,” Fareeha turned her head towards her, “Sometimes, I feel that I don’t say “I love you" enough since we’ve been so distant because of work. But I want to say that I will always love you Habibti till the end of time.” Fareeha was blushing bright red all over and tried looking away. “Does that sound too cheesy?”

 

Angela leaned in with a passionate kiss and whispered, “Oh Fareeha, I will always love you no matter what. I know things have been hard, but look at what you and I have accomplished,” Angela cupped her hand around Fareeha’s cheek and she gently held onto it, “Don’t ever think you are loving me any less. I--” She could not finish her sentence as Fareeha pulls her into another passionate embrace.

 

At this point, Angela stopped thinking as the Egyptian carried her (wedding style) into their room and went back to kissing each other again. They separated once more to breathe as they looked each other in the eyes. Before Angela, could react, Fareeha started chuckling and smiled.

  
“I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kushari - an Egyptian dish originally made in the 19th century, made of rice, macaroni and lentils mixed together, topped with a spiced tomato sauce, and garlic vinegar; garnished with chickpeas and crispy fried onions.
> 
> Habibti - Sweetie, Honey, Love etc...
> 
> Demi Short is Toxic Veil's leader so do you all know what's about to go down in the next chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela makes the two Pharahs take her quiz to find out who is the real Pharah. Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late chapter we were working hard on this chapter to support the 2 chapters that link together.

Everything went by so fast.

 

One minute she was snuggling in the embrace of whom she believed was her lover. The other minute several men in black clothing and masks burst through the door.

 

“What ze hell is wrong with you Liebling?! Vat is happening!?” Angela demanded with her strong accent as she tried stepping away from her. She was consumed with fear, confusion, shock, ANGER. And boy was she pissed.

 

Pharah grinned darkly as she quickly grabbed Angela's wrists and pushed her down the bed, knowing the Swiss was experienced with combat quickly before Angela had time to react. She struggled to move as more men flooded the bedroom. She tried searching for the pistol when she suddenly realized that she locked it up in the closed near the front door. Figg di

 

“Well, it was nice while it lasted doctor. Take her away.”

 

Angela was trying to think this through. This person. This IMPOSTER could not be her lover. She would never betray her and even if she would, she could have done it years ago. Still, how will she find a way to escape? She looked for anything that could serve as a weapon within her grasp. Nothing. She was being ushered out the door by two men when she looked down at her feet. Perfect.

 

With all of her might, she kicked her high heel up toward one of the men’s crotch as she elbowed the other. They let go of her as she bolted towards the exit. More men entered in as she tried putting the code to unlock the safe. Several times, she turned around and punched them in some of the sensitive spots or nerves on the body or anywhere that is not covered with armor. She may be a healer, but that does not mean she can pull a few punches. She finally unlocked the safe and pulled out her pistol and Caduceus Staff. At this point, she just pushed people out of the way and tried to get to the hallway. She did not want to kill anyone. She just wanted to get out of here. She applauded herself for making it out with a few bruises. Zarya would be proud. But it was too soon to say anything when more men and the Pharah imposter blocked the elevator and the stairway.

 

“Oh sweetie,” she slyly grinned, “Why are you leaving me so soon? We have still so much to do.” She turned to a solder and whispered, “Call a car and bring a bag. I can’t leave her for a second.”

 

Angela was defeatedly shoved back into her wrecked apartment and shoved on the couch. She knew she should have gotten a gym membership with Pharah. The Pharah imposter walked over and stood in front of her.

 

“We have been wanting to meet with you, Dr. Zeigler.” She circled around the couch as Mercy dared to not look up or respond especially with several rifle guns pointed at her.

 

“You were ordered to be killed on the spot, but I have a different idea that will turn Toxic Veil around. You see, your research is crucial to healing all of Overwatch’s staff. Now with the extra funding from the government and your continued “help” for Reaper, you are inching closer towards mastering life itself.” The imposter looked down at Mercy as she pulled the two things together.

 

“I AM NEVER GOING TO HELP YOU. OVERWATCH MADE A MISTAKE BEFORE IN THE PAST AND I AM NOT DOING IT AGAIN!” Angela yelled. Anger swelled up even more than before. She punched the woman as she fell back on the television. The men aimed for Mercy’s face, but the lady put her hand up, halting the order. She stood up and wiped the small trickle of blood from her lip.

 

“You really are something doctor. I know you are not going to do this the easy way, so that’s why there’s Plan B., Of course, I won’t tell you, but you will find out sooner or later Habibti.”

 

“Don’t you DARE say that to me you-- mmmhpphm!” Angela could not finish her sentence when a piece of cloth covered her nose and mouth before everything faded to black. The men tied her arms and legs and attached it to another lock.

 

“Put her in a bag or something. The bobbies will be coming in soon and we need to rush out as soon as--” her voice was cut off when the sound of glass shattering and someone’s jaw breaking filled the room. Everyone diverted their attention to the new figure standing before them.

 

“DON’T YOU DARE PUT A FUCKING FINGER ON MY LOVER!”

 

***

 

**-Pharah’s Flashback-**

 

The mission was postponed as Soldier 76 said. They will be back on track as soon as possible and ordered everyone to come back at 5 am Pharah excitingly ran towards the medical wing to surprise her girlfriend with lunch.

 

“Hey Habibti! Are you busy right now?” she gleamed while shaking a bag of takeout.

 

She hears nothing in her lover's medical office or the patient room before she came to the conclusion she must have left to their apartment after not having any patients to patch up again.

 

“Must be at the apartment holding my pillow close to her again,” she says chuckling knowing that happens whenever she's away on missions. It was a cute scene to walk into, it showed how much Angela worries about her lover's well-being.

 

Pharah turned herself around and locked the room that she only knows the code to the Swiss’ layer. After all her code is their anniversary day. She stepped out of the base and walked down the same street that she was always familiar with. The trees were beautiful as their flowers and leaves bloomed perfectly and giving enough shade for a nice spring date if they were allowed to be blessed for a day off.

 

“Certainly for our next date.” Pharah says to herself confidently knowing how much of a romantic Angela was. Her bird girlfriend was just a sucker for romantic stuff and she can't blame her for that.

 

When their apartment building began to appear into her line of vision something felt wrong. Really wrong. She quickly picked up her pace of walk before she ended up running hearing a familiar scream from the building.

 

“Please don't let that scream be Angela… Please, I beg you gods of Anubis..” she thinks to herself worried seeing people guarding the building.

 

“Freeze! You're not allowed to enter here!”

 

I frowned staring at the short man before me. I chuckled a bit annoyed that I wasn't allowed to enter my home. “What do you mean? I live here I'm allowed to enter!” I said not having enough patience to deal with this when my lover could be in danger. Dammit, I should've just dragged her to the gym with me when I had that chance.

 

When I was yet again denied entrance, I bolted past him and ran up the stairs wishing they didn't live so high but the condo was too good to pass up.

 

I could hear the man yelling at me to stop but it only fueled me to run more when I got to the 5th floor I was already running out of energy before I started thinking better start using my raptor suit to get up there but soon realized I had left back in my locker and I did not plan on leaving halfway and saw the window and began to climb. Our condo was just two floors above us which wasn't far from where I'm at. I could hear the commotion from our condo as I used all my might and broke the window.

 

Angela will kill me for that but hey it's for her safety.

 

“DON'T YOU DARE PUT A FUCKING FINGER ON MY FUCKING LOVER!” I yelled as I punched one of the henchmen’s jaw after I saw what was happening.

 

**-Present Time-**

 

Pharah growled as she ran towards the enemy inflicting a hard punch to their jaw and tried to make her way towards Angela.

 

“What you two standing there for?! Get her!!” the imposter demanded ordering the villains to stop Fareeha.

 

“Fat chance that I'll let you get her! You'll have to kill me in order to get her!”

 

More men launched themselves at her as she took them down one by one. She took a glance at the unconscious Swiss doctor on the couch. Thank the gods that she was still alive. Her military senses kicked in and she blocked every fist and foot that came in her way. Someone tried shooting her from the back and found her cheek grazed and starting to bleed. She diverted her attention from where the shot was and threw a vase at them. Sorry Angela. Her muscles began to tense up as she gave another kick to someone’s nose, but it seems like it was going on forever. But she couldn’t stop. Not until Angela was safe again.

 

Now, it was just her and this sicko left standing. She bolted towards her as she thought of how to attack the intruder. Create a diversion? She seems kind of thin, but looks can be deceiving. She didn’t have time to react when a fist came hurdling towards her face. She fell back and crashed against a wall. Everything went blurry but she had enough strength to dodge another punch. The lady screamed in pain as her knuckles started to bleed. She turned around and everything went to havoc. Hands started choking and feets holding their ground as the Pharahs twists and turns through the living room. One Pharah pushed the other towards the wall and the other returned another punch. Then she pushed her towards the ground and placed a foot on her rib. Mercy’s body started to stiffen and rise from her temporary slumber. Her eyes adjusted to her surroundings as her memories came flooding towards her as she grabbed her pistol and pointed it at the group.

 

“Angela please help me! The imposter caught me off guard and threw me to the ground!” Pharah #1 cried as her hand reached for the doctor.

 

“No Angela! I’m the real Fareeha! I literally jumped through the window! You have to believe in me!” Pharah #2 yelled as she took her foot and run towards Mercy.

 

She didn’t hesitate to raise her pistol to Pharah #2’s face as she looked at both Pharahs.

 

Mercy kept moving her pistol as her expression grew more panicked and confused. She didn’t want to hurt the real Fareeha, but she can’t tell who is who. She was on the verge of crying and all she wanted to do was throw herself into the arms of her lover and curl up in a ball. But she can’t not right now when everything depends on one shot.

 

“Alright, I have an idea that will be proven by my real Pharah.” Angela says trying to keep her cool and guard up just in case anything happens.

 

“So it’s fair for both, I am gonna ask you a series of short questions only the real Fareeha knows hopefully and from there it will be decided who the real Fareeha is.”

 

The two Pharahs turned to each other with a firm expression extending their hand out to handshake each other.

 

“Let’s see who is the real one is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> British Term
> 
> Bobbies = Police
> 
>  
> 
> Swiss-German Term
> 
> Figg di = Fuck


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela finds out the real Pharah (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it is short we had some little issues while working on this chapter. Woo Double Update today!

Mercy stood between the two Pharahs and said her first question.

 

“Where did Fareeha take me out on the first date?”

 

“Classic response. Movies” Pharah #2 replies smirking.

 

“H-How the hell did you even know about that?!”

 

“Tracer posted it on her Instagram.”

 

“-Oh.”

 

“Next question. What song did we dance to when we watched the fireworks from our balcony last year?”

 

Pharah #1 grinned confidently on the answer, “Good Riddance by Green Day.”

 

Pharah #2 looked shocked from the answer unexpecting the sudden reply or the sudden confidence.

 

“Next question. Who has the spare key to the apartment?”

 

There was silence between the two Pharahs who smiled nervously at Angela and let out an awkward laugh.

 

“I left it in my office at headquarters…” Pharah #1 shyly admitted.

 

“Same here.” replied Pharah #2.

 

“Mein Gott! You both need to be smacked upside in the head for leaving it there you idiots.” Angela nags, feeling a headache coming in from the replies her lover gave to her. Seriously she needs to lecture her for leaving her stuff around.

 

“Moving on from that disappointing comment, how many times have I crashed into walls by my teammates during Kings Row?”

 

“2010 and counting!” Pharah #1 said confidently

 

Pharah #2 began to sweat unsure how to reply but took a random guess, “109.”

 

“2010 and counting is the correct response. Next time please be considerate of your healer. She’s just a fleshy person with not a lot of armor.”

 

“Two questions remaining. How many bottles/glasses of wine does Fareeha and I drank on our anniversary?”

 

Pharah #2 stared at Angela trying to guess from just her physical appearance before replying. “3 glasses of wine if on a good day.”

 

Pharah #1 hummed smiling knowing how many times she had to deal with a drunk Angela. “5 glasses and Angela gets really drunk with her 7th glass.”

 

Angela turned red cringing sort of remembering her drunk moments, she cleared her throat as she turned to think for another question an excuse to calm down her blush.

 

“Final question that will decide the winner so listen up.” Angela firmly said making the two Pharahs tense.

 

She thought long and hard before she spoke with a sweet sinister smile. “If you get this wrong I'll know who is the real one because I remind her every time on our anniversary so be very cautious of your answers,” she says with a dark gleam in her eyes making both Pharahs fear for their life when she pulled up her blaster.

 

“How did me and Pharah met?”

 

Pharah #1 was the first to reply as she was certain she will be the victor in this little fight between the other Pharah.

 

“We met each other when she was 17 and I was 12, I had managed to get into a fight with some bullies in middle school trying to say horrible shit about my mother, uncle Jack, and Gabriel.” Pharah #2 says smiling softly before she continued her reply, “She was so surprised at my condition she kept stuttering and I ended up falling for her without realizing it. I promised her as years went by that I will protect her always no matter the situation until my last breath, I will always keep the skies clear for her.”

 

Mercy turned to the other Pharah who was surprised that she knew about something like that. Still, she had her own response which she hoped worked.

 

“It depends on what you mean. The first time was when my mother introduced me to you while she was having a meeting with Jack and Gabriel. Yes, I was quite beaten up when some other kids spread some rumors about Overwatch and my family. I can’t remember what happened after I was patched up, but I left the medical room with a certain doctor in mind.

 

The doctor and the other Pharah had no intention of pointing out that she was going a little off topic, nor did they interrupt her.

 

“Once Overwatch came back, I still had a crush on her even though I was still afraid to say it. I had chances when we spent time with each other before, but I never thought I had a chance with her since of our age gap and I assumed many men pursued her. But then we had our first mission together in my country: Egypt. I was confident to ace this mission, but it was more intense than I anticipated. I moved forward while urging the other soldiers to pull back. I saw Mercy from a distance being cornered from the enemy soldiers and I flew towards her as soon as possible. I was heartbroken and angry when they started pummeling her and she cried for help with no one to save her. I used my barrage to defend her, but it already seemed too late.”

 

Mercy cupped her hands over her mouth as she remembered every moment of that battle. Her hopes, her fears, her pain. She was trying to boost Reinhardt, but got separated due to the enemy trying to attack from behind. She continued to look longingly at Pharah #1.

 

“I couldn’t use my barrage attack anymore and I did not have enough fuel to fly us back. I embraced Angela as I tried standing my ground. She kept saying that it was okay, but I could not accept it. I wanted to protect her, but I was too stupid and hardheaded to get the objective over with. At one point I thought I was going to die without saying how I felt so I spilled out my feeling like a little baby. I couldn’t stop crying and shaking from the fact a battle was still going on and at least I could die without regrets. But then she cupped my shoulder and pulled me in for a kiss. I was shocked. Why? Out of everyone, she chose me and I thought she was probably delusional. I pulled back and cried “Why me? Shouldn’t you be ashamed of me? For having these ‘feelings’ for you? But all you could respond is with a laugh and said--”

 

“Oh Fareeha, I had always loved you.”

 

The Pharahs turned to see Angela interrupting the story by quoting herself from many months ago. A tear rushed down her cheek as her emotions came rushing back.

 

Angela continued the story “I admitted that I also had a thing for Fareeha and I fell in love with her determination and her passion for protecting those she loved. We kissed one more time before realizing that Torbjörn and Reinhardt were staring back at us to come retrieve us. They heard us over the speaker and located us.”

 

Pharah #1 started chuckling as she remembered the shocked look on both of the men’s faces and how red her face was as she separated from Angela and pretended to act normally. Everything went downhill from there, but she always ends up bringing it back up on their anniversary.

 

“I think I know who the winner is.” Angela declares smiling as she hung her arm around Pharah #1’s neck. She withdraws her gun and points it at Pharah #2 before she spoke, “Stop right there,” her voice shook with anger as she scanned the messed up room, “you must clean this before you leave and if you decide to leave, I won't hesitate to give you to the Overwatch jail administrators for your actions” she says.

The imposter reached for something in her pocket and threw it to the ground. The whole living room filled with smoke as the fake Pharah made her escape. Angela quickly pulled the trigger and aimed towards the window. But it was too late. However, the men started waking up and soon realized that their leader abandoned them. “Okay boys, you better start cleaning up this apartment,” Mercy cocked her pistol and staff at the soldiers, “or face the consequences.” The soldiers gulped in reply and defeatedly stood up. She then turned to Pharah and who was tiptoeing away to the door. “Don’t think you’re getting away either. Go help clean up.”

 

“But why me?” Fareeha complained with confusion and shock, “I didn’t break anything!”

 

“Say that to the broken window,” Angela smirked as she pulled out some cleaning supplies. “Choose wisely.”

 

*******

 

“Ugh, the mission was a fail,” muttered the imposter through her walkie-talkie, “The men returned and I will give them extensive training the day after tomorrow.”

 

“Well, what went wrong? You said that you would attack when she was alone.”

 

“She WAS alone until her girlfriend showed up. I was about to fool the doctor until Pharah pulled off some lovey-dovey bull--” they couldn’t finish their sentence when a familiar contact appeared on her phone. “Please hold on Commander. I need to take this.” The imposter took a few deep breaths as they pressed the glowing green circle on the screen. “Hello babe… Yes, I might be running a little bit late… No, no, no. I just ran into a problem at work today… Let me clean up and I will be home my love… Love you too!” The imposter hung up and returned to her previous call.

 

“Who was that? Is it your girlfriend again that works for that shitty organization? You know you should cut off ties with her and start working here full time. It’s not like you even love her anyway and we are going to kill her off at some point, right?” Demi questioned as the person on the other line remained silent. “Hello? Don’t tell me you really like her? Love makes you weak. It will only bring nothing but heartbreak and weaknesses to our cause. I demand you to end your relationship with them at once,” Demi ordered before hanging up.

  
The imposter started removing the accessories and wig and makeup on her body. She looked into the mirror as a freckled face and hazel eyes staring back at her. It was true though, she needed to break things off and fast. She can’t hold back any longer. She dressed back into her normal wear and walked back to her apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, things are stirring up for everyone in overwatch. little warning out to the readers the chapters will come a bit late since Heidi and I have exams these two months, we will try to make the effort to still make at least time to brainstorm and write the chapters. Thank you for understanding us.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to get complicated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back guys! so sorry it took long, balancing school, life, and college ain't easy. Me and my friend want to apologize deeply for not updating this story. Anyway, without further notice, sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter.

The three agents looked up from their usual activities that kept them busy throughout their jail time while the intercom started up.

 

“Amélie Lacroix, Gabriel Reyes, and Sombra, you three are free to go,” the administrator says as he opened the doors of the three ex-talon agents. Three guards presented their belongs as Sombra excitedly went straight for her tech.

 

Sombra cheered as she hugged her devices; it felt like hell for her without her trinkets. Time to go online and watch a certain streamer while she works. “You have two choices: join Overwatch and get sent on missions or settle in and get a job legally.”

 

“I'm working for Overwatch, makes it better for me to watch Hana’s livestreams while I work,” Sombra responds with no hesitation wavering in her voice.

 

“Overwatch it is for me too,” Gabriel says, wanting to pay a visit to some blondes in the organization. (Angela and Jack)

 

The guards stared at Amélie for quite a while, but already expected what her answer would be: a rogue criminal on the run.

 

Amélie let out a soft delicate sigh before she spoke, “Overwatch it is I guess.” She was about to add on, but hesitantly paused and looked away. She was conflicting with her thoughts and feelings as she looked back at how she started everything with one bullet.

 

“Alright, let us get your uniforms.” The guards turned and left the three alone. Sombra turned and spoke to Amélie with a cocky grin “Wow araña, didn't know you had it in you.”

 

“Shut up Sombra. I'm not doing this for you,” she hissed at the hacker who cackled at the typical response when the French began to blush.

 

“Oh ho~ Is this because of that Tracer girl? Qué linda qué eres araña.” Widow turned a darker shade of red as she made a dash towards Sombra and grabbed her quickly before the latina could react.

 

“Sombra, you will shut up unless you want your little trinkets to be destroyed by my Widow’s Kiss,” she threatens, seeing and knowing that the Mexicana didn't know how to surrender unless something valuable to her is being threatened.

 

“Hey c'mon now araña, you can't do that to me! I just got them back-”

 

“You don't have to be so harsh on her Amélie,” Gabriel chimes feeling a bit bad for the hacker.

 

“You know what she's capable of doing if she doesn't have discipline to keep her in place,” Amélie remarks softly as the three were escorted to the dressing room. One of the men stopped Amélie and guided her to the medic room where a certain Swiss will help gain what was once lost to Amélie: her emotions and her skin color.

 

Amélie walked in and smirked, seeing the sight of the Swissmedic sleeping and hunched over as the medic mumbled something in her native language. It took them ten minutes to get the medic to wake up and acknowledge their presence.

 

“Oh! I'm sorry I didn't get informed that the process will begin now,” Angela said flustered as she tiredly sat up and tried to make herself look presentable. Amélie eyed the doctor's attire, seeing the doctor’s shirt had gone down as she slept revealing the Swiss’s chest. It wasn't quite big, but big enough for anyone to stare at. Now she knows why Fareeha gets protective of Angela with the other agents around.

 

Angela stumbled a bit when she got up but managed to keep it professional and walked to Amelie with a smile. “Follow me. Thank you for bringing her to me Charles,” she thanks the agent who turned red in that quick second they had eye contact.

 

“N-No problem Ms. Ziegler have a wonderful day!” he squeaks out as he goes to the door, fumbling on how to open with it and turns his head to look at the doctor he secretly crushes on.

 

“Thank you very much Charles you too have a wonderful day bye now.” Angela chuckles quietly dismissing the agent to his duties and walks to the door locking it and turned back to her patient.

 

“This could take a while so please get comfortable.”

 

***

Sombra hummed having changed into her new outfit. It was way too plain for her, a dark deep ocean blue turtleneck shirt that stopped right on top of her stomach. The worst part of it was that they made her wear a skirt! A fucking skirt! She may be girly at times but this wasn't it. Sure it may be for someone like her best friend Amélie, heck even Hana for that matter, though Hana rocks whatever style of outfits in her live streams. Besides the point. She needs to get her old uniform back. It's her personal treasure that was given to her by Gabriel when she worked for Talon.

 

“I'm sorry but I can't work like this. I need my old uniform,” she says gently, rejecting the outfit trying to not cringe when she saw her reflection in the mirror.

 

“Your old uniform is too colorful and it'll catch attention,” one soldier remarked, trying to persuade Sombra to give in, but it won't work out too well for him.

 

“Hey, I was born in Mexico and over there there's so many bright and cheerful colors, it's easy to blend with the crowd when your profession is hacking,” Sombra responded annoyed. She does not want to be seen wearing a skirt around the base when the others knew full well what kind of clothes she wears, and a skirt is not in her possession of style.

 

“Ms. Sombra we can't simply do that. It's against the law.”

 

“Do it or I'll leak out embarrassing information about you. More important on your crush on Angela Ziegler so that way you can face the wrath of her girlfriend Fareeha,” Sombra threatens, seeing the confident look on the male flip drastically knowing where to poke and how much to poke. It is what she do best.

 

“Alright fine. Just keep that a secret,” he sighed as he reluctantly retrieved her clothes and Sombra cheered in victory.

 

“Adelanté! Come to mama!” Sombra grinned and hugs her uniform and goes back to the dressing room with more excitement, coming back confident and relaxed.

 

“Now let's get started.”

 

***

 

Amélie sighed as she looked down at her hands: purple. Not the original skin she was. It was taking forever to be normal. She can't blame Angela at all for trying. In fact, it was her own fault that she got kidnapped and brainwashed by the wicked hands of Talon in the old days.

 

“What the hell? Why is this machine not working? The procedure should be taking effect by and restore your blood flow,” Angela mumbles fixing the machine up hoping it'll work.

 

“Talon’s doing must've been permanent then…” Amélie sighs and fidgets with her fingernails already feeling like she wasn't apart of this. “Thank you for everything you've done Dr. Zeigler, but I don't think anything's working for me.”

 

“No, we’re not going to give up on you like before. Not now,” Angela continued as she adjusted some parts on the machine, “How about you take some rest and I call you back up a few weeks from now.” 

 

Amélie faked a smile and got up from her seat, “Thank you Dr. Zeigler. You know you don't have to feel so sorry for me. It wasn't your fault.”

 

“But I shouldn't have treated you so coldly before. You are a person and now I have the chance to make it up to you.” Angela looked straight at Amélie, feeling genuinely apologetic for her harsh actions against her former friend. “Besides, you being here now is what matters and we can start over again.”

 

“Start over again,” Amélie thought to herself, “what a funny thing to say.” 

 

“And please, call me Angela,” The Swiss doctor added. Amélie was just about to leave when a hand gripped the French woman's shoulder. “I just want to remind you that everything’s in the past now and that we're here for you. You don't need to deal with this alone.”

 

Amélie took this all in. Nobody in Talon really cared for her besides Sombra and Reaper. Even with them by her side she couldn't really open up to them about anything personal. She wasn't used to having the support of others. She hugged Angela and promised to meet up with her sometime. Once she got out of the medical building, she took one more glance at her skin and then to the sight of the world around her. No more suffering, no more assassination missions, no more experiments, and no more Talon.

 

This would take some time to adjust to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter I decided to have a little comedy in there to balance it out. again I am so sorry for not updating.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amélie begins to see the changes in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double Update wooo!! Hope this could help progress the story more while I and my friend Desu could continue to write the rest of the story when we could find time in both our busy schedules.

Amélie walked around the large halls of Overwatch after finishing her combat training for 4 hours. She felt like she could collapse at any moment. Back at Talon, she only had to practice her aim, only rare chances of combat were assigned to her because of the ever occurring annoyance that is Tracer came into her missions to distract her from her original plans.

 

Tracer. Lena was a very interesting girl although she doesn't remember much of her old life before she became the literal cold blooded assassin Widowmaker. Angela told her about how Lena used to be very close to her and often visited her after missions. She would praise the French woman and encourage her to join Overwatch so that they could spend more time together.

 

“For a happy girl she doesn't look like the type to be in Overwatch,” Amélie mumbles as she stretches her arms, feeling her bones pop from the tension and sighs in pleasure once those bones were released from their tensed state. 

 

She was just going along with her day when she was suddenly cornered by three rookies who were a lot shorter compared to her 167 cm of height she gained from her intense years of ballet training. She stared blankly at the rookies slightly curious as to why they stopped her.

 

“Yes? Do you need something from me?” she asks politely as her golden expressionless eyes stared back at the three men whose expression were anger and annoyance beyond imagination.

 

“You. Why did you join Overwatch!? You should have died along with the headmaster of Talon. The world doesn't need scumbags like you,” the shortest one snarls as he pushed Amélie even further only to get even more furious when she didn’t react. The other two rookies stepped forward and tried to intimidate her. 

 

“You caused all this mess. You should've never been born Amélie Lacroix. You will never be a hero.”

 

“You'll always have the reputation of ruining a precious peaceful omnic monk’s life who tried to bring nothing but peace. You women make me sick.”

 

The tall rookie grabbed a fistfull of her shirt, bringing it close to him and was ready to punch her before he was stopped by two familiar but distinct hands she all knew too well. Lena and Emily.

 

“Woah, hold on there loves that's no way to treat a lady! You should be ashamed of yourselves,” Tracer scolded, stopping the man's arm from giving Amélie’s beautiful face a horrible fate.

 

The rookies turned to the petite Brit and her girlfriend before they clicked their tongues in anger. “What's so bloody great about her?! She's a peace killer. She killed Mondatta!”

 

“So she did some messed up stuff in the past, but that doesn’t give you the right to push them around when she’s making an effort to change. If she was not worth giving a second chance, we would know!”

 

“Besides,” Emily added while clinging to Tracer’s arm, “You shouldn’t judge people based on their past, but on the actions they make today.”

 

Amélie didn’t show it, but she was shocked. Both these two women stood up for her even all she ever did was cause trouble for Overwatch and even more pain to thousands of people. Then she felt something strange. It felt distant, yet familiar. Is this just a side effect from the operation? Probably. She turned her attention back to the group and continued listening to Lena.

 

“How about you apologize and we can forget all of this happened?” Tracer asks nicely with a nice smile before she added on to her question, “or else you don't want to lose your jobs.” Tracer smirks darkly as the men backed away from the tall French women before they went back to their training. It was over.

 

“Why… why would you try to defend me?! Haven't I destroyed everything you tried so hard to achieve?!”

 

Tracer smiled gently and walked towards the French before she stopped in front of her humming a small tune before it became silent. Emily watched with curiosity on what her lover would do.

 

“We defend you because we all know how much pain and suffering you went through. The loss of your husband, being kidnapped, brainwashed to be a living, breathing weapon of destruction. It was not your fault. You couldn't stop and defend yourself. Now that you're in Overwatch, we can help you get rid of that horrible past and get you a new life that you always wanted to have. Plus I think the purple skin makes you unique and attracts people to learn more about you. Now come on we are taking you to buy some new clothes,” Tracer chirps with a grin and grabs Amélie's arm gently and drags her with Emily clinging onto Tracer’s available arm. With that they were off on a mission to buy clothes for the French girl who quietly followed not wanting to complain nor make a bigger scene she'll regret making.

 

***

 

“I don't get it Fareeha, how could the machine go wrong?” Angela asks confused as she ran her hand through her hair. She was a hundred percent sure that the machine was running and ready to recover Amélie's skin within a few seconds. “It probably took long to start up. Come here you've been stressing too much it's not healthy,” Fareeha says embracing the stressed doctor. “You know I can't  rest until Amélie is back to her normal self liebling.” Angela mummers pouting as she leans back on the female taking off her huge nerd like glasses closing her eyes for a few minutes to clear her mind.

 

“Yes, I am fully aware of that. Now follow the doctor's orders and rest.” Fareeha says sighing knowing how this machine takes a huge toll on her small lover. She was lying if she said that it wasn't affecting her too. Fareeha spent countless nights worrying about Angela's health and how she goes overboard on everything. They had heated arguments on Angela's well being and sometimes she hates Angela's job because the poor girl could never take a break from the war and countless of lives lost by the enemy's plan on sabotaging Overwatch.

 

“Let's just hope everything goes out well and so you could get the chance to rest.” Fareeha mumbles as she hears the small breathing from the blonde snoring that she was asleep and decided it was not bad to get some sleep while she could before the mission to Venezuela begins.

 

***

 

“So how about this outfit?” Tracer shoves a purple dress with blue printed flower to Amélie’s face.

 

She rolled her eyes back. “Just because I am purple doesn’t automatically mean I go with anything matching my skin color.” She turned back her attention to a rack of dark shaded dresses and sleeveless shirts. “Besides,” she added, “that design is too tacky and distasteful for my taste.”

 

“What?! But you would look so cute in it! And I thought purple would match your mysterious and cool personality.” The Brit look defeated as she turned to her girlfriend and pulled out another outfit for herself. “What do you think luv? Too tacky?”

 

Emily smiled and wrapped her arm around Lena’s shoulder. “Oh Lena, you always look good in anything. But I think you should tone down the color orange. No offense, but your wardrobe is filled with that only color along with your uniform.” Tracer pretended to look offended as Amélie smirked. “Finally. Something I can agree on,” the French commented as she and Emily share a smile. “Why do you like that color so much Lena? Wouldn’t it catch the attention of the enemy side?” She remembered how she was lured by the bright spandex on their countless fights on the rooftops of London.

 

“Well, I think it looks good. It reminds me of the beautiful view of the sunrise I got to see everyday as a kid. Also, it is awesome and you can’t do anything about it.” She exaggeratedly pouted and pretended not to her girlfriend laughing and the French woman quietly giggling at the childish response. “Oh honey, you crack me up.” Emily kissed Lena’s cheek and indulge in a tight hug. “How about I stay here with Amélie to look for some shoes and you go to the other side of the store to look for a nice coat.” She winked to the Brit subtly and she raced to the nearest jacket isle. Now it was just Emily and Amélie alone.

 

“So,” Amélie said after a moment of silence between them, “How did you meet Lena? You don’t really seem to fit her type. No offense.”

 

“No, it’s fine. I get that a lot from my friends, especially since she is working for a major organization and I am just a simple redhead out in England.” She picked up a pair of leather boots and let the French woman decide.

 

“Oh? You can do so many things that she can't do well,” she says and picked out the sharp pointed heel humming as they turned to the accessories.

 

“Hearing all these stories about you in the news, you're nothing like that Amélie. Deep down inside that brainwash experimental mind and body you're so much better than that. After all, Tracer has said so many great and funny encounters while being on the missions,” Emily says smiling, seeing the beautiful jewelry on display.

 

“When I was held captive from the beginning, I let go of everything. Nothing can regain what I had lost.” she softly tells as she gazes at the accessories very well aware of all the stares of the citizens. She was a freak show. Abnormal. But who really is normal in this cruel world?

 

“Well, you're here with us now. You can do things at your own pace and we'll do anything if you ask.” Emily placed a hand on Amélie’s shoulder and their eyes locked into each other. The French studied the redhead's eyes: dark brown eyes as deep as strong oak tree. She sees some softness yet determination similar to Lena's eyes, but different. They looked away when Lena came racing toward the two with a bunch of hanged clothes in hand.

 

“Hey loves how ‘bout this?” Tracer chirps holding up a hoodie that looked inspired by Reaper’s fashion.

 

“Um, it's okay but it's too edgy like Gabriel. But at least you're on the right track.”

 

“How about this?” Emily held out trench coat that matched the French woman's height. “And we can match it up with this,” Emily added as she picked out a white and black dress with light embroidered rose patterns. “How about you try these on?”

 

Amélie carried the remaining accessories and headed toward to changing room. A few minutes later she came out along with a matching wide brim hat and small golden necklace. She stood patiently as she waited for a response, but all she got was two silent girls open mouthed. “What?”

 

Lena was the first to respond. “You look… Um… how do you say you look stunning and hot without making a complete fool of myself?” Amélie  covered her mouth as she let out a quiet chuckle. Lena can be quite blunt.

 

Emily added on to Lena's comment, “I think she was trying to say that you look gorgeous. Do you want to buy it?”

 

Amélie turned towards the mirror and looked at herself. This was the first time she really looked at herself in the mirror after leaving Talon. She still looked the same, but something felt different. She wasn't covered in her usual uniform or wearing the same emotionless expression like before. For the first time in forever, she accepts herself for who she is. This is her new life. Her second chance. And she's not going to let anyone take it away from her again.

 

“Um love, are you okay?” Lena stared back at Amélie who hasn't moved away from the mirror in a while.

 

“More than ever.” She never felt more confident that she ever was.

 

“Do you like the outfit? We can buy it for you. This is your day.”

 

Amélie looked back at her reflection one more time and smiled. “Sure. Why not?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to Heidi Oshiro, my friend and my editor who helps me out in this story. I love you girl I don't know what I could do without cha. I don't know how long the series are gonna be so please be patient with us. Thank you very much!


End file.
